User blog:MegaLegolas/Projects "Minas Tirith
This project I had in mind at the beginning of July, but only began to carry out half a month ago. My main goal was to copy the Minas Tirith from one map, but in Middle-earth. When I ran out of the tariff Internet Minas Tirith I started to build its own way, but the Palace of images from this site - http://www.planetminecraft.com/project/the-largest-minas-tirith/. A few days later I came back online and I was able to download a map. At first I started perestravivat front of the palace. After that, the palace appeared side walls, floor, and the throne of the king. Type I changed the throne, as his prototype was not so good. In the next step I built columns and arches. Next we were ready to ceiling and walls. The palace was almost ready, only nehvotalo lighting and statues. When the inside and outside of the palace was ready, I set the "circle of white tree." Then it's time to adjacent buildings with a signal tower. In fact, the tower must be higher than four times that which I have, but unfortunately, you can not build up, I reached a height of 255 blocks. After a while, building a tomb with a signal tower (to the right of the palace) and barracks (on the left), I started to build the sixth tier. When the tunnel was ready pishla all future library. She planned two identical on both sides of the entrance stage. And then there was a problem. Paul left tiers was one unit higher than on the right. We had to redo everything. The next step is to build stables on the other side of the tomb. Next it was the turn of the first house. He finishes the right side of the tier I started to build the left side. Barracks and built a tower, I began to build a garden. Debt time it did not take. And so it began construction of the fifth stage. Having measured the height of the wall and you copy the sixth tier wall, I started to build the floor. As in all the time of construction, I started using the team, because without them I would have built it all much longer than it is. In the next step, I began to build a staircase to the fifth floor. It is stationed on the right side tiers. That was the turn of another tower. To be honest, I was building it for about an hour. Next came the turn of the wall and a small watchtower. I made them on both sides of the stage. In the next step, I began to build a second house with Fantans. When I finished it, I started to equip left side tiers. Minas Tirith, the palace and the surrounding area, Final.png Minas Tirith, the palace and the surrounding area, Phase 7.png Minas Tirith, the palace and the surrounding area, Phase 6.png Minas Tirith, the palace and the surrounding area, Phase 5.2.png Minas Tirith, the palace and the surrounding area, Phase 5.1.png Minas Tirith, the palace and the surrounding area, Phase 4, photo 2.png Minas Tirith, the palace and the surrounding area, Phase 4, photo 1.png Minas Tirith, the palace and the surrounding area, Phase 3.png Minas Tirith, the palace and the surrounding area, Phase 2.png Minas Tirith, the palace and the surrounding area, Phase 1.png Minas Tirith, beta, step 3.2.png Minas Tirith, beta, step 3.1.png Minas Tirith, beta, step 2.png Minas Tirith, beta, step 1.png PMT house and fountain stage 4.png PMT house and fountain stage 3.png PMT house and fountain stage 2.png PMT house and fountain stage 1.png PMT wall and watchtower 1.png PMT tower 1.png PMT stairs stage 2.png PMT stairs stage 1.png PMT gaden.png PMT 1 house.png PMT mews.png PMT biblio.png Category:Blog posts